


The Righteous

by muzzleofbees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, God and angels, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzzleofbees/pseuds/muzzleofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer rebels, Gabriel disappears, and Michael becomes obsessed with bloody vengeance, there is only one archangel left. Heartbroken and tired, God has one more request of Metatron before He disappears.  Protect Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Righteous

When Lucifer stole a young human from her family and tortured, degraded, and destroyed her soul, Yah could not destroy him in return. Not his first born, the Morning Star, that glowed brightest and best for eons. 

Brokenhearted, he created on final item—a cage strong enough to contain that light forever. The cage couldn't be left in the earthly realm, and so Yah devised an entirely new realm, and within that realm, he ordered a pit to be dug. Angels worked until the pit reached the very center of the new world. He ordered Michael to imprison his brother there, and he locked the door with the first demon's blood. He sent her to Hell with a heavy heart, along with the third of the heavenly Host that remained loyal to Lucifer. He handpicked sixty-five of his most worthy angels and he gave them each a task, creating obstacles, each one an extra lock on the Pit's door. 

Lucifer would escape the Pit. Yah understood that the very moment he conceived the idea. Michael understood too, and from the moment he locked Lucifer away, he began planning his revenge. Forgetting that Lucifer had betrayed Yah by destroying a human soul, rebelling against the one commandment his father had ever issued him, Michael planned his revenge. He could never fight his brother in Heaven, but he knew he could kill Lucifer in the earthly realm, and when Lucifer walked the Earth again—and it would happen—Michael would destroy him. 

Even if it meant destroying so many of the souls that Yah loved. 

The angels, ever loyal to their beloved leader, Michael, carried out his orders, acted to the petty dictates of his whim. As Lilith carried out Lucifer's work, Michael's rage, his need for revenge, only grew. Yah created prophets so man would have some warning, a means to protect themselves from the inevitable. 

Michael's patience knew no limits. 

He understood he and his brother would need vessels, but only the children of men who actually walked with Yah could contain the glory and power of an angel. Cain and Abel were the first two, and Michael preserved their bloodline, guiding the lineage for thousands of years, directing the cupids to create as many couplings as possible. Keeping alive a family feud that had broken Yah's hopeful heart. Why had Cain killed his brother? Why must Michael kill his? Yah was the most powerful of the gods, and yet, he could not stop brother from turning against brother. 

Michael, an archangel, full of righteous fury, believing with every ounce of his quite expansive being that he was doing nothing but his Father's will, was a force Yah could not stop. What would he do when his other son rebelled? Create another realm? Dig another pit? And Michael would rebel. Nothing short of destruction would stop him from his path of vengeance, and Yah could not kill his sons. Michael also had the support of his mother, and much to Yah's confusion. It only added to his heartbreak.

Yah couldn't stop the inevitable from happening. 

He couldn't offer enough warnings, and he couldn't stall the wheels of heaven forever. It was a machine he created, nothing could stop its gears from turning. So Yah created the words that would seal Earth from Heaven and Hell forever. The words were salty with his tears, and Enoch could not hide his distress as dutifully inscribed each syllable. Enoch, the only soul in heaven who loved men as much as Yah. Enoch alone knew and understood what Yah was doing—what he must do—to keep mankind safe from the machine that was poised to crush them. 

“How will this be accomplished?” Enoch asked once the tablets were complete. 

It would be accomplished through Yah's will. And the angels had always only been instruments of his will. Michael would create his vessels, but rather than destroy mankind, the vessels would save them all. The man with demon blood, the one the angels called an abomination and the demons viewed as a savior, would lock Hell forever. And only one man could thwart the endless machinations of the angels. The angel of the first seal called him The Righteous Man. Michael referred to him as the Sword of Heaven, the one who would finally end Lucifer. Yah preferred to use the title that the man himself bore on Earth. 

Dean Winchester. 

“It will be accomplished through you.” 

“I do not understand, Adonai.” 

“Enoch, you are my most loyal servant, and I know you alone will keep your faith in me. I love you, you are as a son now.” 

“I love you, Father. What will I do?” 

“Do you remember when you were a man?” 

“I do. Would you like me to tell you about it again?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Enoch described love and loss, pain and passion, the first bite of fruit in the spring, the strangeness of sleep and dreams, the fear of night and then the conquering of darkness. He spoke of his family, his beautiful sons who, Yah agreed, had been the best sons a father could ever ask for. He spoke of his wife, who now resided with the sons in paradise. He told Yah of the smallest acts of charity and of great war and strife. Yah knew these stories, but he wanted to delight over the details one more time before he sent his companion away from him. 

“Did that please you, Adonai?” 

“Yes, very much, my son.” Enoch was not his son, but Yah had bestowed the title on him. With Lucifer in the Pit, Gabriel gone from Heaven, and Michael dedicated to a path of destruction, Yah had no other sons left. He never had a son as good as Enoch. “I have one more thing to ask of you.” 

“I will do anything you request, Father.” 

“Leave me.” 

Enoch reared back, his face stricken. “I cannot.” 

“You can and you will, because I have ordered it. When the Righteous Man is born, you will watch over him. After he has concluded his task in Hell, you will pull him free of perdition and you will love him as much as I love him.” 

“He's going to block you from Earth. He's going to seal all of us to Heaven.” 

“I know.” 

“But the souls....” 

“The souls will still be allowed to pass into Paradise but no more will they be fodder in Hell. Dean and Sam Winchester must complete these trials.” 

“But Father, Michael intends to use him and destroy Lucifer.” 

“I know what he intends,” Ya said sadly. “I know all of Heaven is sure he will accomplish it. But there's something you and I know that Michael will never understand.” He took Enoch's hand. “You and I know that man can choose. Before Michael can have his war, Dean Winchester must say yes. But the Righteous Man will not be intimidated and he will not let his world be destroyed. He will dedicate his life to fighting a righteous battle. His fight is not Michael's.” Yah pressed a kiss to the back of Enoch's hand and then to his brow. “Protect the Righteous Man, Enoch. Love him. Guard him. Save him when you can. Let me show you who he is.” 

Yah kissed Enoch's brow again, bestowing a blessing, allowing him to see the man who could finally set the world right. To the way it was before the gods noticed mankind, turning these surprising, brilliant, funny, amazing creatures into food, into weapons, into playthings and toys. Yah had tried to save them, ordering his own creations to never harm mankind, and then ordering them to protect the Earth. He never told Lucifer they must bow to man, but Lucifer had always been stubborn, and all he heard was that he must subsume his own will and submit to Yah's. 

“I understand, Father,” Enoch murmured. 

“You will no longer be called Metatron by heaven. You will now be a solider, but I will be your shield as you are Dean Winchester's.” 

“Who will be Metatron?” 

“Nobody. I am going, Enoch. I'm going away from the plans and strategies of war. I have locked my son away for eons so my other son can destroy him. I am tired.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“Somewhere far away.” 

“But Father, we need you...I need you.” 

“I know. But you will have no memory of gazing upon my face. You won't even remember this conversation.” 

Now he felt Enoch's pain vibrating through every atom of his being. “You brought me to heaven. You told me I would stay at your side forever.” 

“You may return to my side in time, but my beloved Enoch, I've never needed your loyalty and your love more.” 

“Yes, Father. I will do it.” An echo of his former humanity, of the agency no other angel in heaven ever had. They could only say yes, Father. 

He embraced Enoch, speaking the angel’s true name one final time. When they separated, Yah went away and Metatron went silent. Enoch disappeared and a young angel joined Anael’s squadron. He was a good soldier but there was nothing special about him, nothing that set him apart from heaven.   
Until the Righteous Man broke the first seal and Castiel gripped him tight, turning his back on his brothers and sisters, favoring the man who would always be closest to God in his heart. 


End file.
